


Do we like... Hold hands now?

by Kira7



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Enemies to Lovers, Human/Vampire Relationship, Like Jerry... Jane... Alec... Peter's parents, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Vincturi, death mentioned, vampire hunter x vampire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira7/pseuds/Kira7
Summary: "You don't know a fuck about me!""Oh, instead I think I do, my dear Vincent. I know you want adventure, that's why you're here standing in front of me without any hesitation. You want to rebel like everyone else, like the virile man you want people see you, but with a still fragile and afraid soul. You want mystery, passion, and romance... And perhaps even a small piece of... Danger."It's horrible when the only being who knows you well is your bloodthirsty predator... Fortune wants you to be considered a hunter by him, but what would happen if the prey fell in love with his predator, or if the monster would fall in love with his hunter? Could it ever work?





	Do we like... Hold hands now?

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe they are a bit Out Of Character, if it's so, please forgive me, I didn't watch ultimately those movies; I hope you can enjoy the fanfiction despite this m(_ _)m

Most of the time, when babies are afraid, they tend to hold their mama and/or papa's hand to ask them help and have support.  
Peter saw this scene in every movie, even in his shows, when a fake vampire hissed at the audience and babies screamed and cried for help and sometimes he smelled piss, tsk! That's disgusting! Why the fuck were children so emotional, or better: why were their parents so fucking stupid to let their children saw his shows?!

He noticed Charlie and his girlfriend holding hands when they faced Jerry, he had a lump in his throat and felt his hands itchy but he justified his upset mood as a bloody desire to kill that real bloodsucking, to revenge his parents and he tightened his grip on his gun and killed all the fucking vampires. His fear was gone but the gun could not hold Peter's hand to reassure him.

A couple of years passed and a new enemy came in front of the vampire hunter, a member of an Italian clan, the Volturi, but not a simple one, of course fucking not, but one of the three most important members, with long dark hair and a couple of ruby eyes, his stench smelled of death and blood.

"Very well. I heard of you, Peter Vincent. You killed that unpleasant vampire years ago."

"What the hell do you want!," he shouted while he looked for something to hold and toss towards that fucking monster.

That vampire observed him with a strange light in his eyes, his mouth was a bit open, and he slowly rubbed his hands with anticipation.

"Just to thank you for eliminate a real problem. That guy was a nuisance as a pebble in the shoe."

"Oh yeah! Yeah, yes, of course--" Peter nodded and still searched on the table and he found something rough and rectangular, good!, "I-I did it with all my pleasure! Let me say how my plan worked!," then, he grabbed that thing - a book? - and throwed it to that vampire to run off the hotel's suite, even if he was wearing his black silk bathrobe.

Alas, a cold and marble grip stopped him, Peter barely breathed and tried to scratch that hand with zero results; in that moment, when the human thought it was his end, he wished to hold just more time his parents' hands; to his surprise nothing happened, but an annoying feeling of invasion in his memories, as if a stranger could see all his life.

"So that young boy, Charlie, killed Jerry Dandrige, instead you were near to become one of us."

How the fuck did he realize it? Nobody knew what happened in Jerry's house, just the three of them, unless--

"If y-you... Hurted Ch-Charlie or... His girlfriend, I--"

"Dare I say it could be hilarious if you became the same creature that killed your parents."

That was their first meet, that vampire named Aro didn't suck his blood and, Peter learned, he had the power to see through a person's memories with a simple touch, and if it wasn't scary to know that man was a bloodsucker, certainly his ability terrified the illusionist.

* * *

At least once a month, Aro got used to visit that human to check if he could pose a threat to his species, but the more Aro saw him the more he desired to know him, and it's totally a bullshit if someone like Peter didn't want a vampire's company; "Don't you have someone else to bust their balls, suck their blood, do vampire things?"

"I'm certain that my beloved brothers can arrange even without my constant support. My presence is required elsewhere away from my home."

"Here?!"

"I assume that amount of liquor makes you more perceptive, my dear."

"Pffft--" Peter smirked at his glass full of alcohol and then glanced with scepticism at his unwanted guest, "You don't say, asshole."

In a millisecond, Aro was near him and took off the glass, he could eventually broke it, but he didn't want to smell like a drunk peasant.

"Bring it back!"

"I'm afraid not."

"Bring--" the vampire hunter tried to reach the glass, "That fucking glass--" another failed attempt, "Back, you dirty old bastard!"

"And I may presume your lovely parents didn't teach you how to respect others."

"Fuck off bloodsucker!"

In a fool effort to take that glass back, or attach the vampire only with his bare hands, Peter run towards Aro but the illusionist was thrown against a wall, his back and his head ached, the human cursed all the monster being; Aro without any problem raised Peter up, he could listen that fast heartbeat, it called him as a demon tempted an angel to disobey God's plans. That alive jugular vein was pulsating under his fingers, just a bite was necessary and finally Aro could taste that human's luscious blood.

"I can assure you that alcohol is not the answer, my dear boy."

Unfortunately, he didn't want to finish immediately that life and he resumed playing cat and mouse; meanwhile, Peter never gave up, he desperately tried to get that hand off of him, he didn't wish another psychological session from a monster.

"You don't know a fuck about me!," he said looking at the bloodsucker with a threatening look. Aro didn't seem moved, on the contrary, that human was making it even more interesting to his perspective.

"Oh, instead I think I do, my dear Vincent. I know you want adventure, that's why you're here standing in front of me without any hesitation." His free hand caressed Peter's cheek. "You want to rebel like everyone else, like the virile man you want people see you, but with a still fragile and afraid soul," he whispered near the human's ear, while the vampire hunter swallowed with difficulty. Aro left a little to observe the reaction of his speech: the man in front of him had his eyes closed and his mouth opened as if he wanted to say something that never came.

The vampire leaned and continued to talk calmy, and softly, and temptingly, "You want mystery, passion, and romance... And perhaps even a small piece of..." One of his fingers touched Peter's lips and the man thought of bite it as a warning, to Aro's surprise, that human could make the things more interesting to his perspective and the vampire smiled at this conclusion, "Danger."

* * *

Peter was not into those... Ngh... Affection demonstrations... Cuddles, holding hands, hugs... No, absolutely not, they're not things for him, he wasn't a child anymore, he didn't need all those fancy, sugar candies and various sweets, yuck! However, one day during his tour in Europe, he was drunk, very drunk, totally drunk, and he started to pick a fight with someone, he had no idea who he was, Peter was sure he's a vampire and he's not in a friendly relationship with the Volturi. Something said by this man drove the illusionist crazy and he started that fight; that bloodthirsty bastard was about to break his neck when he was screaming because of a strange pain, what the hell was happening?!

"I have to correct what I said a while ago. The amount of alcohol makes you impulsive and without a shred of reason."

Oh, great Jesus Fucking Christ! He _really_ needed to listen that irritating voice! Peter turned and saw Aro with two others vampires, a female and a male, wow! He didn't know he'd stumbled on dead bloodsuckers' party! He was fucked!

"Jane, Alec. Please take care of our... Beloved friend, while I will think of the naive human."

"'xcuse me?! How the hell did you call me, asshole?"

Aro didn't listen him, and neither Jane or Alec did, he picked Peter up and led him in a few seconds to his hotel room, gently laying him on the bed and ready to go away.

"Hey! I didn't finish yet! Did I ever, before, just once, say you can help me? I had the situation under control."

"Oh, of course, dear boy, until that vampire couldn't break your neck and drink your blood."

"... Is that sarcasm?"

"I prefer to call it irony, Vincent."

Peter hummed something to not call him with his surname and when Aro was ready to leave, the vampire hunter stopped him again.

"Where the fuck do you go."

Aro was answering, but Peter asked him to stay because it was so hot and he didn't know how to lower the room's temperature, with too much surprise in Aro: since when a prey asked to their natural predator to stay with them for the night?

"Young Vincent, you don't know you are signing your death."

"Neither you do, marble corpse!"

Aro couldn't help but smirked at that appellation, and he asked with so much interest and curiosity what Peter intended; the man showed him a stake under his pillow and smiled maliciously, "It was blessed with holy water from an archbishop, a friend of our wonderful Pope. Ah! Checkmate, you bastard!"

Aro saw Peter quietly and without saying a single word, then he looked up looking for the strength to not laugh coarsely, he had manners after all, and approached the human: he grabbed Peter's wrist and guided him to his chest, there where it was his dead heart, "Well, you can use it right now, young Vincent."

In a few seconds, Peter stopped to smile and his expression became uncertain, then afraid, and after that a little pissed, "Don't you even give me the fun of killing you?!"

"Will you enjoy my death?"

Peter frowned, the closeness to that vampire was dangerous, and certainly not from the fear of being bitten, his cheeks were red, he was breathing heavily, all of that was because of the alcohol he drank, yes! It was all its fault!

"Don't you answer, Peter?"

A lock of Aro's long black hair caressed Peter's face, the vampire could feel the adrenaline, the expectation of his human and he didn't want to disappoint both of them; the vampire hunter wasn't sure if it's wiser to look at the vampire's lips or his eyes, Peter's grip on the stake gave way and the man thought it was better to tighten those fucking black hair, stood up and took possession of that mouth.

Savoring the moment, Aro's other hand began to caress and interlace his fingers with Peter's hand, but it was interrupted by the man.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"You don't have to worry, I have my gloves, I can't--"

"Just..." Peter breathed in and watched something on his left, "Not my hands."

"They're not well cared, in fact you have calluses, but what's wrong with them?", that human was a tangle of emotions that was hard to break.

"Don't-Hold my hands, ok? Is it quite difficult to understand it?"

Aro observed Peter, he preferred to not look back, then the vampire kissed the human's forehead, "All right, then. I wish you good night, my dear Vincent. I'll stay with you to make sure no other vampire will try to behead you."

* * *

"Ok, this is the last time!," Peter, quite angry, said shortly after risking a heart attack, and he was young, very young, "Why the fuck are you coming-Here!-When you understood months ago!-That I'm not a danger to your stupid and lousy species! Beca-Because I think y-y-yu-you are quite clever to understand that I'm just an illusionist! I killed that bloodsucker because he killed my parents! And tried to kill my friend Charlie, he turned his girlfriend into a bloodthirsty corpse, I was risking to become one of... Mhg! Ahhh! Why the fuck I'm talking to you about this... Anyway, g-get out from here. I don't want to see your impassive and stoic face anymore. Get away."

Aro continued to look at him, that incomprehensible smile still on his face, then he took a breath, rubbed his hands and walked in the direction of the human, "Young, young, Vincent. I'm pretty sure my _stupid and lousy species_, as you like to call us, is safe with you. Or at least I don't consider you so ingenuous to come to Italy, with a couple of totally useless weapons, and try to kill hundreds of vampires all alone, am I wrong?"

Peter denied with a nod of his head, he absolutely didn't want Aro to find out that he had thought of doing something like that. "Th... Then... Why..." he had not the strength to continue his question and sighed, looking away and turned his back to that vampire.

"Listen... I-I don't think... This... Would work..." the man turned again with an expression of despair and frustration, "Look at us! We... Oh man!," he used the plural now!, he was fucked, "You are a vampire and I--"

"I can understand the difference between us, my dear."

"Then you too think that _this_ is a totally crazy idea!," Peter approached Aro, to let him know he was serious, for the first time, or second, he didn't remember well, what he was sure of was that a few times in his life he was serious, and this situation had to be inserted in those few memories; the proximity of the two bodies almost made the man go mad, his instinct told him to take advantage and kiss the vampire, his spirit of survival screamed him to run away because one single wrong word and he could die, while his mind intimated him to remain calm and resolve the problem, but the illusionist couldn't, he couldn't, he just... Leaned his forehead on that bloodsuc--Aro's shoulder, and closed his eyes... Peter didn't mind the smell of blood or the feeling of resting upon something hard like a stone.

The vampire tried to not listen that heartbeat, or to not breathe, Peter's smell could lead him into a black tunnel where he couldn't control his insatiable thirst, and perhaps for the first time in his long life Aro would regretted to take away the life of a human being; young Vincent was right, they couldn't be happy together, both of them were so melodramatic, or so masochist, then a rude and a bit gentle touch took his hand, removed the glove that covered it and laced their fingers together, Aro smirked.

"Do we, like hold hands now?," he asked with an amused and teasing note in his voice.

Peter didn't admit he was smiling too, "Maybe... Or maybe this is just a way to grab your hand, so it's impossible for you to move and I can take the chance to definitely stab you," he answered with a trembling voice, finished the sentence with a laugh and, after that, he bit his lip... How in the Bloody Hell was it possible for him to feel safe near a vicious vampire? This was unnatural, insane...

With so much caution, Aro raised slowly his other hand to touch Peter's back.

"You can use your fucking power on me," the vampire hunter whispered, making Aro really worried.

"I don't see the necessity to do something like this now."

"Just do it."

After some minutes, Peter felt again that sensation of invasion inside his mind, but he didn't care for once; he only hoped Aro was reliving the moments they spent together, the way they fucked so hard against the wall after he bit Aro's thumb, the way he felt when they were kissing upon that hotel's bed, or the many times he masturbated thinking of that vampire (somehow, it could be quite romantic, not many people jerked off thinking about one single person, he would love it if someone did the same for him). Instead, Aro visited Peter's childhood, that little boy so brave, so happy, and a little afraid of things that usually were scary to children, but his parents gave him their hands to hold, to make him felt safe and loved; Aro saw the moment when his parents were killed, he could ear his Mamas and Papas said between sobs and tears while he tried to hold their hands, but they were cold and motionless; the vampire visited the many times in which he refused to hold hands, or when he mocked when he saw that gesture between two people, the envy and jealousy he used to attack them all...

"Are you finish? I don't want you see all my life, it isn't interesting for someone who lived for how long? Millennia?"

"Centuries, to be precise."

"Oh yeah, of course. So--" he raised his head to look at him, "Did you see it?"

Peter never mentioned what he talked about and Aro never asked, so the vampire's answer was a simple "I did."

The two men stood there for a lot of time, when Peter got close to Aro's neck, he shifted the collar of his jacket and tried to bite it, surprising the vampire beside him, humans could be very astonishing in their total naivety.

"Shit! There's no fun doing it if it's like you're biting a disgusting piece of marble! Ugh! This is useless!"

"Do that again."

"What? Are you insane?!"

Aro stared with his hungry red eyes at Peter's browns, "Your urge to bite me is insane, I can barely feel your teeth. But it's so fascinating to see a butterfly acts like a spider."

Peter couldn't hide the blush on his cheeks, "Fuck you!," he cursed.

"I'd rather be me to penetrate you, young Vincent."

"Fuck me, for Hell's sake, fuck-me! You need to update your vocabulary if you want to keep up with the times, old bastard!"

"And you should learn some good manners by seeing the obscene ways you express yourself."

"Then, next time you will give me a copy of Galateo."

"No, it's too sophisticated for you, you need a simpler version to begin with."

"Are you saying that I'm stupid, thou withered white-livered codpiece?"

"Quite the contrary, I'm just stating that you're not ready for a book like _Il Galateo_, and insulting me as if you are Shakespeare doesn't make you high born, young Vincent."

They stared at each other, until their mouths met halfway, Aro slowly and Peter urgently. They were both fool: none of them wanted to point out that they had arranged to meet again, although they both agreed that they should stop seeing each other; instead, they preferred to kiss more and reach the bed as soon as possible, where they would give vent to the libido that consumed both of their bodies and souls. It could have been a dangerous encounter, they both knew it from the first time they touched each other, but they both loved the risk, they both love mystery, passion, and romance... And perhaps even a small piece of... Danger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ^^
> 
> If you want to scream with me, you can find me on [ **Tumblr** ](https://kira-7.tumblr.com) or [ **Twitter** ](https://mobile.twitter.com/kira7_13) 😄


End file.
